Shane's Rough Night
by kira216
Summary: Shane is out drinking again. What does a few words from the Farmer do to make him want to change his world around. (Based around a couple of Shane's heart events but not really a specific one)


The world spinning before him as he stared out over the water. How long had he been sitting at the lake. His Aunt's house was just there he could have gone back and sat in his room and drank. Hell he could have gone to the coop where his little blue chicks were at. No he didn't want to bother Marnie or Jas with his alcoholism. No here on the dock of this huge lake was more than enough for the Joja employee. He didn't know what else to do with his life. He did the same thing every day. He would be up for his aunt or cousin, leave for work, work until about 4 and then head over to the stardrop Saloon. He would just drink there until midnight as well before coming back. If he felt like it, he could always drink more.

"Shane?" He blinked his alcohol induced stupor before swaying his body to look behind him. Oh it had been the farmer. They must have been out here in the forest to grab some spring onions they would do that on a daily basis. He would always catch a glimpse of them running by heading towards the sewer grate.

"Hey farmer." Then he could remember seeing them around the cows out front. They would swing by each morning in the spring to check on everyone there. Hell he could remember the day that they moved to the valley.

"Hey there I'm the new farmer.." He had been too busy working at the time to really talk to him. Though the farmer never forgot his birthday. Would sometimes buy him a drink or even give him some pepper poppers. They were always really nice when it came to that. "What are you doing out here? Isn't it too late for you? I mean you have to get up early tomorrow. Just like I do." he said before he gave a half drunk laugh before looking back out to the water.

"I'm worried about you. Marnie and Jas are too, your drinking is getting out of control." Shane grumbled a bit. He knew it had something to do with the drinking. It always did it was never about how he was feeling.

"Well what if I like drinking? What if I want it to get out of control? Maybe then something will happen." he said as he grabbed another can of beer from the pack he had at his side.

"And what are you expecting to have happen? Your liver giving up like you have or maybe your kidneys? You would be transported to zuzu city on a bus because this area is so small no one has their own car. I might be able to convince Robin to take you if she didn't think it was for your own good to let you suffer." the farmer said rather firmly. "I don't want to see you wasting away like this, getting wasted at that. I want to see you around more."

What was that in the farmer's voice? Were they genuinely concerned for him? How could someone that doesn't even know him be worried about him? He turned looking at the can in his hand before chuckling.

"What do you care, it's not like you know what I have been through. I am just a good for nothing bum. All I am good at is drinking and work and that's about all I do?"

"And you are one hell of a godfather, or did you forget that Jas is part of your life. What kind of example are you setting for her if you die because of all this drinking? And what about your Aunt… huh? Marnie loves you and wants to see you get better and back on your feet. Especially all the chickens you apparently are helping with."

"Yeah they will be fine without me." He said before setting the can down. Why did that phrase hurt to say? Would they have really been fine without him or would they actually be hurt. He didn't want to hurt Jas that way. Not after the last time he almost drank himself to death.

"Do you Honestly believe that you idiot?!" Why was the farmer so upset about this. He had nothing to do with this. What exactly could he do to prove to the farmer that everything was his choice.

"No…" Where had that voice come from? Why did his cheeks feel warm, where did this water drop come from on his hand.

"Then clean yourself up, go home, drink some water and get some rest." The farmer demanded before Shane figured out that it wasn't raining; he was crying. He didn't hear the farmer leave nor know how long he sat there staring out into the night before he did as he was demanded to do. He got up cleaning up the mess he had made and half danced his way back to Marnie's home.

The next morning he looked around his room when he had woken up. He sighed a little having the day off. He got up dressed and started cleaning up. He went out and greeted his aunt and his goddaughter before going to the fridge. He looked in seeing the beers he had in there for a good time before grabbing all of them. One by one he opened each can before sighing and started pouring them down the drain.

Marnie watching from the side surprised at the action. She wasn't going to complain with this action but was watching as he seemed to not be bothered by the waste of his hard earned money. He stared at the last one in his hand. He brought it to his lips a moment and took a small smell. "Why did I ever enjoy this?" he asked before pouring it down as well.

He tossed the cans shortly after grabbing a bottled water from the fridge instead before going back to his room. He hoped on the internet and started looking up some help and resources to try and get and stay sober. Something about the Farmer last night really helped put things into perspective.

'_The Farmer...I need to thank the farmer.' _He thought to himself before he closed the computer down and headed outside. "Hey I will be back in a little bit. I need to go and talk to someone real fast." with that being said he headed out the home and off to the farm. It wasn't too far away he could walk the trail up the right side of the house and get there rather easily. The walk thankfully didn't take too long as he stood at the front door knocking lightly. He hoped the farmer was up already and would have hated waking them up early just for him.

Thankfully the door opened and the Farmer looked fresher than he did and he had actually rested last night. "Hey there farmer, uhm… listen…" Why was this suddenly so nerve wrecking? "... about last night. Thank you… I didn't know how bad it was. I did like you said and well.. I am going to be getting help with my problem. I know I have one now and it's not just my drinking honestly. But I am looking into getting some help." He said as he could see the features on the farmer's face seeming to relax the more he spoke. "I just thought you would like to know."

"I am happy you told me. Really I am." Shane nodded before turning and heading off the porch. "You know…" Shane paused looking back. "...They weren't the only ones that were worried about you Shane. I was too…" he blinked before seeing the smile grow on the other's lips. "... Means I will get to see you more often. I would like that a lot." he said before pink spread to Shane's cheeks.

"Me too." He said before he turned and continued walking this time a little faster. The farmer wanted to see him more often? That wasn't something he would have noticed in his drinking time. Now that he thought of it the farmer never missed a birthday and would come say hi to him almost every single day. Sure there were some days that he wouldn't. Then there were the different festivals that they had and he always knew exactly where to find him. Was this...something he should have noticed before?

Excitement rose within him. Maybe he might just have a chance at some happiness with his new sobriety. Something he could really invest in to make him really happy rather than just drunken happy.


End file.
